


Satan

by cassandraxaurora



Series: 100 Pairings Drabbles [19]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 15:38:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16519271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandraxaurora/pseuds/cassandraxaurora
Summary: Freed thinks about a certain Mirajane.





	Satan

Ever since the Fantasia parade, Freed finds himself thinking about a certain white haired young woman too frequently. He’ll blush every time he thinks back to the moment when she sat on top of him, eyes filled with tears as she urged him to return to Fairy Tail. Her actions were sweet and sincere, something Freed liked most about her. He liked her enough to want to be her romantic partner but he wasn’t sure if she thought the same way.

What he thinks of her now, while sincere, wasn’t in any way sweet at all. He imagined her on top of him with tear filled eyes for an entirely different reason. He blamed his perverse thoughts on Laxus; the man telling him that the amazing Mirajane would make a good friend… _with_ _benefits_.

He’d rather she become his girlfriend instead. It was like killing two birds with one stone, or so many others say.

Freed also wasn’t even sure when it happened, but soon enough, his thoughts on the sweet, young woman turned much darker. If Satan was a mistress, then he’ll gladly be her demon slave.

“Hey Freed?” Mira grinned at him widely one day.

“Yes, Mira?”

She passed him a piece of paper, filled with colours and scribbles with a proud look on her face. “I’ve been meaning to ask Master to expand on our underground library so I took the liberty of drawing the floor plan first. What do you think?”

The floor plan was honestly horrendous but he was no Gray Fullbuster and there was no way he was about to make her cry with his blatant words.

“Mira…” Freed trailed off carefully. “It’s perfect.”

“R-Really?!” The white haired young woman jumped in joy.

She took him in for a big hug, snuggling her face against his chest at the sheer happiness of being acknowledged. Freed allowed his hands to pat her back gently, softening his gaze that rested on her face.

All dirty thoughts from earlier went out of the window, a deep sense of admiration pulsing through instead.

Satan was… _cute_ , with her little quirks and adorable snuggles. Maybe it wasn’t so bad to be Satan’s slave in a different kind of way.

.  
.  
.

“Freed?” Mira finally tilted her head upwards to meet his eyes. There was amusement in her eyes, one that Freed couldn’t comprehend the reason to.

“Yes, Mira?”

“You know I can _feel_ you… against me.” She chuckled, circling her finger teasingly on his chest. “… Need some help?”

“T-That’s-” His entire face turned red from embarrassment.

“You can always be my boyfriend.” Mira placed her lips on his forehead. “What was that you always told Laxus? Killing two birds with one stone?”

And for once, Freed didn’t blame his all mighty blonde leader anymore.


End file.
